<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>invitation to sin by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267545">invitation to sin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Kink Meme, Strap-Ons, Surprise Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vibrators, some rimming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:14:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Clarke and Octavia with a strap on, while Bellamy watches (in this he participates). </p><p> </p><p>Honestly, this is pure debauchery, tread carefully.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake/Octavia Blake/Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake/Clarke Griffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous, The 100 Kinkmeme Round 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>invitation to sin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Bell, O and I want to talk to you about something.'</p><p>The text was simple and direct.</p><p>And he knew it was going to be the end of him.</p><p>This was fucked up. It was their anniversary- and Clarke was ditching him for his sister? All because he wanted a romantic night without Octavia listening in on their "activities"?</p><p>He had prepared his speech in his head, 'look, I get it, Octavia and Ilian broke up- she's sad... but does she have to live here?? With us?'</p><p>Where Bellamy could run into her half-naked and working out in their living room? Where she made out with her good friend, Niylah- whose name Bellamy remembers because O was yelling it while riding her face in the living room- right outside their room.</p><p>Then there were the "moments" with Clarke. Bellamy could swear that he walked in on them in the kitchen, just as Clarke was pulling her hand out of O’s shorts.</p><p>But then tonight; he saw everything he needed to see. Octavia was giving Clarke a very suggestive back massage on their bed and Bellamy walked in right as she was sliding down to Clarke's ass.</p><p>That had been the moment he should have snapped. Seeing O's too-thin shorts and Clarke's panties were the only boundary between his sister's pussy and his girlfriend's perfect ass. It should have been repulsive. It should have made Bellamy's stomach churn with a sick sensation... His immediate reaction should have been to yell at both of them- to ask what the fuck was going on.</p><p>But instead, he felt blood rush to his cock and had to stifle a groan. Hiding in the shadows, he watched as Clarke rubbed her ass against his sister's pussy, and O let out a moan.</p><p>"We should tell him," Clarke said, grabbing Octavia's hand, placing it over her tit, "Maybe he'll be fine."</p><p>"You think?" She asked, clearly not convinced, ”what if he doesn’t like the idea... I mean, Bellamy is open-minded. But this is a lot.”</p><p>No- no, he wouldn't be fine. Absolutely not- so he got out of there. He went down the street to his friend's bar, where he was now drinking away his sorrows. How the hell was he supposed to handle his sister stealing his girlfriend? Or was it his girlfriend taking his sister? Who knows...</p><p>The only thing that mattered was that the two people he loved most in the world were coming together- falling in love and tearing him apart.</p><p>He couldn't do it. He couldn't go home and face them now.</p><p>How would he survive that?</p><p>"Your phone's going off again," Murphy said, sliding his next drink over, "don't wanna piss Clarke off on your anniversary."</p><p>"Yeah, right," he answered, grabbing his phone and checking his messages.</p><p>What he didn't expect to see was a photo of Clarke and O. It looked like they were both naked with Clarke's back to O's front. O had her hands full of Clarke's tits and her face buried in her neck shyly. Clarke, however, was smiling right up at the camera. Her free hand was wrapped around a thick dildo that was mounted on her harness.</p><p>The text read: I saw your keys and wallet- I know you were here, Bell.</p><p>The next one read: You don't wanna miss the show, Babe.</p><p>Feeling numb and utterly stunned, Bellamy walked out without a word.</p><p> </p><p>When Bellamy arrived home, Clarke and O were lying in bed on their sides face-to-face and making out lazily. As O tried to peel away Clarke’s bra and slapped her hand away, “ah, ah. We agreed we’d wait, Octavia. He’ll be here soon, I know it.”</p><p>Just as O was about to reply, Bellamy opened the door and walked in.</p><p>“See, I told you so,” Clarke said, getting up, “Bellamy, I’m sorry... I think we gave you the wrong impression.”</p><p>“Well, what’s the right impression?” he asked, looking at how his baby sister- now an adult laid seductively on the bed. She was wearing a scant pair of panties and a bra now. Obviously, this had been intended for him.</p><p>“Bellamy,” O said, sitting up, “come here, please.”</p><p>Heart beating wildly in his chest, he followed. As he sat down, Octavia stalked toward him on all fours, “this is for you,” she said, “if you want.”</p><p>Bellamy gave a slight nod, and O took that as encouragement. Moving forward, she set her lips against his. Her kiss was fiercer than Clarke’s had ever been- it was so much more demanding, and soon enough, she was in his lap with her fingers pulling at his curls and her pussy grinding against his hard cock.</p><p>“Big brother,” she said, pulling away with lips swollen and pupils blown, “I wanna feel you- please?”</p><p>Nodding, Bellamy complied and O moved to take off his pants. Shortly after his shirt followed, and she was laying him down on the bed. Standing over him, Bellamy pulled her panties down and watched in awe as she slid over him with ease. Being inside O was such a strange thrill it was like finally being where they were supposed to be.</p><p>As they kissed and fucked, Bellamy felt something wet and hard against his ass. The sensation made him almost come as a little vibrator entered him, “Clarke?” he groaned, his eyes rolling back in his head, “fuck, Clarke that’s so good.”</p><p>“I know, babe,” she said, and he could feel her teasing him lightly- her little kitten licks against his greedy ass drove him wild, “Okay, O,” she said, her hand smoothing over O’s back and pushing her forward, “are you ready?”</p><p>“Mhm,” O breathed, her lip caught between her teeth as her face tensed and then loosened in relief, “oh my god,” she moaned, barely moving, her arms shivering as she clung to Bellamy's shoulders before she collapsed and he held her tight.</p><p>“Are you alright?” he asked, looking up at Clarke, who was moving behind O. He could feel something hard pressing against his cock inside Octavia. As O whimpered and nodded, Bellamy turned to see what was happening in the closet mirror- both he and Clarke were inside his sister, his girlfriend thrusting gently as Bellamy held her. The expression of pure pleasure on Octavia's face was almost too much to handle.</p><p>“C’mon Bell,” Clarke said, as she wrapped her arm around O, who was now getting up to kissing Clarke. As Bellamy looked down, he saw his girlfriend’s fingers against his sister’s clit, and couldn’t help but thrust into her.</p><p>“Oh, god!” Octavia moaned, “yea, please, please!”</p><p>Then they were all working together, O riding Bellamy’s dick as Clarke worked her clit and played with her tits. At some point, Bellamy took over the clit, so that Clarke could lavish all of her attention on his sister’s tits.</p><p>And the show was really quite something.</p><p>“Oh god,” Bellamy groaned, caught in a vice grip of sensation. Between the strapon, the vibrator and O coming on his cock, he was falling apart, “I’m gonna- O, you might want to- I don’t think I should-” Suddenly, the pressure was lifted, and Bellamy was coming hard- his body feeling lighter than air, and his mind lost in blinding pleasure. Coming to, he was greeted with the image of both his girls licking his cock clean, before they were lost in one another again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>